1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle plate, a method for producing a nozzle plate, a droplet dispensing head, a method for producing a droplet dispensing head, and a droplet dispensing device.
2. Background Art
In a recording device such as a consumer printer or in a film-forming equipment used for production of a liquid crystal display device or a semiconductor device or the like, there has been known a technique by which coloration or formation of a film is performed by dispensing and flying a ink or a film material to an object by an inkjet method.
A droplet dispensing head used in the inkjet method is also generally called as “inkjet head”, and composed of precision components produced by taking advantage of sophisticated techniques. In particular, a nozzle hole portion from which an ink or a film material is dispensed exerts a great influence on fundamental operation characteristics such as a registration characteristic and a flight characteristic, and therefore, requires extremely high processing precision.
The processing of the nozzle hole portion requiring sophisticated and high processing precision is extremely difficult, and the productivity thereof is extremely low.
Therefore, for making it easy to process the nozzle hole portion to improve the productivity, there has been proposed a technique that the nozzle hole portion is composed independently from a nozzle main body of the droplet dispensing head, and each of them is individually processed and then they are integrated with an adhesive and such (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application JP-A 04-358841(Kokai)).
However, in such a technique as bonding, control of adhesion condition and the adhesive surface are difficult and stability in the production process is lacking, and the troubles such as a misalignment of the nozzle hole position or a protrusion of the adhesive cannot be completely prevented.
Therefore, there has been a technique that a nozzle hole and an ink flow channel for supplying an ink to the nozzle hole are provided in one nozzle plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application JP-A 2005-96188(Kokai) and JP-A 2005-199430(Kokai)).
However, in such a technique, there has been caused a new problem that such a technique exerts an bad influence on a fundamental operation characteristic such as a registration characteristic or a flight characteristic.